


Her green eyed Angel

by Redrose1063



Category: redrose1063
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose1063/pseuds/Redrose1063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was breaking.  To be here all of eternity without his Elizabeth was more than he could bare.  It was like someone had ripped his heart from his chest.  He no longer wanted to breathe.  As the tears streamed down his face he beat his fists into the ground.  Again, he had left her every time she had depended on him.  He was not there and now he would never see her beautiful blue eyes again.  The emptiness welled up inside him and he screamed out."  Oh God, Elizabeth, I don't know what to do without you”.  As he lowered his head into his hands he could not stop the tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her green eyed Angel

Chapter One  
(Her Life Began)  
Elizabeth was lying in bed wide- awake, wondering why at seventeen, she was still in this big bed by herself. All of the friends she had grown up with were married, and had four or five kids by now. She was not looking forward to another dreadful day, at work without her green eyed man. But she knew she had to so she slowly opened her eyes, just enough to see the sunlight peeking through her window. But then she realized it was Saturday, and her day was going to be spent with Becca, her best friend in the whole world. She just had another baby it was her third or fourth, she had lost count. With that many kids she knew she needed all the help she could get. “Oh God!” She just remembered she was supposed to be there before daybreak. Her eyes opened wide, and she sprang out of bed so fast that she almost tripped over the rug. There was no time to be picky about what she wearing, so she grabbed her work jeans, and a t-shirt. But then she could see her mom’s face and how disappointed she would be. So she put them back, and grabbed a dress, and threw it on. She combed out her long flowing blonde hair, and put it in a bun. She was just about to go out the door, when she glanced back over at her bed. Her parents were already on her all the time about waiting on some green eyed man. If she did not make it up, that would just give them another reason to fuss at her. It was starting to be an everyday routine. So she quickly went over, and made it up. Then she took one last look in the mirror, and wondered if he would still like her now at seventeen.  
As she entered the kitchen she held her breath. She was hoping she could get out of there fast without her mom going on for hours about grandkids, or at least the lack of them. "Good good morning, mom, I'm so sorry I'm late getting up."  
"Good morning Elizabeth, You look mighty fine in that dress. Where are you off to today?"  
"I'm going to help out Becca with her new baby, Did you forget?"  
"Oh, yeah, I did, but you need to eat breakfast before you go, so get a plate and sit down."  
She was trying very hard to think about how she was going to get out of this." I can’t, I ‘m already late mom” as she was grabbing a biscuit, and was putting eggs in it. She was eating it so fast she almost got choked.  
Her mom saw this, and said “Slow down Elizabeth! Rebecca is not going anywhere."  
"I know, but I am already late, and Becca will be worried about me." She swallowed her last bite. I'll be back in a while."  
"Wait-I baked Rebecca cake I want you to take it to her."  
"Oh,mom!” But before she could say anything else the look on her mom’s face, told her she would be wasting her time, to tell her she's not taking the buggy but riding her horse. So she just grabbed the cake and said, "Okay, mom I’m taking it."  
She got to the front door and took a deep breath, then realized it was not as bad as she thought it would be. She thought to herself It might not be a bad day after all, until she opened the door. The first thing that came out of her mouth was “Damn” as soon as she saw Jason. Jason used to be another one of her best friends, until he turned sixteen and went crazy. To all the other ladies he is a very handsome man, with long wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, but to her he is just like a brother. She never kept it a secret from him that she was waiting on her green eyed man. But he has just made up his mind that her, and him are going to get married. That is so frustrating to her she has already tried everything she knew to get him to listen, but nothing she does ever work's. So she just wants him to go away, and leave her alone!  
“Good morning Beth, you look very beautiful. Where are we going?"  
“We are not going anywhere Jason! I'm going to help Becca with her new baby."  
"That will be fun. We need to practice for our kids!"  
She inhaled, to try to calm down “Jason listen to me: We are never going to get married or have kids, and if you don't stop this, we are no longer going to even be friends." He just keep smiling so she could tell he was not listening to her…again. She just sighed in frustration. "Just hold the cake while I get on my horse!  
"He just kept smiling" You know, I'd hold anything for you, Beth."  
She got up on her horse, and he started to get on his horse, and that made her very mad. "Jason, you are not going with me! So just go home!" She was so mad she did not want to listen to anything else he had to say. So she held the cake tightly, and kicked her horse, gently with her heels and took off.  
It was quite a ride to the Rebecca's house. So her mine started wondering, about the same thing it had for over a decade. When she was only six, and her mom had a rough week, taking care of two kids, and a ranch. She had asked Elizabeth's dad to take her with him when he went to town to get supplies. She was too little to know why she was going all she knew she was going to get to spend some time with her daddy, and maybe he would get her some candy. There was only one store in town that carried everything her dad needed. He got Elizabeth a big bag of candy and sit her down on a box. "Stay right here Elizabeth and don't move; daddy will be right back." She was just so excited about all the candy, she didn't even know which piece to eat first. While she was trying to decide she noticed a little boy standing next to a feedbag. She noticed he did not have any candy, and he looked very sad. She was thinking maybe that's why he was so sad. His dad did not get him any candy. She started to get up, and go over to him, but first she looked around to make sure her dad wasn't looking. He was nowhere in sight, so she hopped down, and went over to the little boy." “I see your daddy didn't get you any candy. I have lots; would you like some of mine?”  
He looked up at her, and hesitated, and wondered why she was being so nice to him "Yes, I would thank you.”  
As she looked at him, she saw he had green eyes her favorite color. She was pouring the candy into his hands." Hey, you have green eyes!"  
He looked at her very surprised and quickly replied “Yes, I do. Do you like them?"  
"Of course I do, they're my favorite color silly" and she giggled. She filled his hands with candy "There you go; you have some candy now, so don't be so sad."  
He just let out a soft little laugh, and began munching on the the candy.  
"Do you go to school?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yes, I do and they pick on me, I hate it!"  
“Well, I think it will be fun ,I get to go next year.”  
“It will probably be fun for you, but with these stupid eyes, they just make fun of me and call me the devil."  
"Hey, your eyes are not stupid, they're pretty! And when I go to school next year I'll will help you beat ‘em up!" she giggled.  
He looked into her blue eyes and knew she meant it, and that made Him smile.  
She her dad call" Elizabeth, where are you at?"  
She put her hand to her mouth, and said “Oh no, I'm in trouble, that's my daddy calling, I was not supposed to move, I have to go. She yelled out Here I am daddy, I'm coming." She was running to her daddy when she heard him say "Wait for me, Elizabeth, I will grow up, and come back for you." She slowed down, and turned her head and smiled, and simply said okay, I will." She was not watching where she was going, and she ran right into her dad.  
“Elizabeth, watch where you are going! Where have you been, I told you not to move."  
"I'm sorry daddy but I was given that little boy some of my candy, he did not have any."  
"Okay, come on; we have to get home or your mom will be worried."  
Now, a decade or more later she has been play in that scene over, and over in her head. She was so lost in thought, she almost passed Rebecca's house. Rebecca was waiting on the front porch for her.  
"It's about time Beth I was getting worried about you."  
“I know, I'm sorry Becca, it was Jason he was irritating me again."  
“Come on in and help me with the baby, and that will make you feel better," She smiled "Why do you let Jason get to you like that?"  
“Probably because he was my best friend until he went crazy, and I miss my best friend!" She took a long, deep breath, trying to calm down.  
"You cannot blame it all on him, Beth, the two of you have been around each other for ever. It's only natural for a man to assume one day it would be you and him together."  
"I know Becca, but I just don't think of him that way."  
Him “Oh, Beth if it's not going to be Jason, you have a lot of other choices, every single man in our church wants you"  
"I have never noticed, do you really think that Becca?"  
"Yes, Beth when we go to church tomorrow open your eyes, and look around you will see."  
"Yeah, but none of them have green eyes”, and she felt like crying.  
“Do you really think that little boy thinks about you, like you do him that was more than ten years ago, Beth, and you were just children." He is probably married now with kids have you ever thought about that?"  
"Yes, I know Becca, but I don't have a choice when I looked into his green eyes. I heard a voice that asked me to wait for him, and he would come back and get me,…. and I believe it, I did then, and I still do."  
"I just think you're a little crazy."  
"I know, and I'll always love you for not caring that I am crazy!"  
"Yes, but sometimes you make it very hard to be your friend!" They both fell down on the couch, and hugged each other and laugh.  
"Oh, Beth, what am I going to do with you? You spend all your time thinking about a little boy, from your childhood instead of noticing, all the grown men around you."  
"You are going to watch me be miserable, and I am going to watch you have a life for yourself and be very happy."  
The day did not seem long enough for Elizabeth, she was having so much fun with the baby, she lost track of time. She didn't even notice until she saw the sun started to set. "Well, Becca, it has been really fun, but I must be going, before my dad comes hunting me."  
“Now I'm totally confused, which part was fun: me irritating you about your green eyed man, or changing dirty diapers?" Elizabeth laughed and said," Now I know why we are friends; you're just as crazy as I am! I'll see you in church tomorrow."  
It was almost dark when she got home. So she went straight to the barn to put up her horse. She was throwing her saddle over the rail when she felt to arms around her waist. She almost jumped out of her skin.  
Jason said, "I sure have missed you today!"  
"Jason get your hands off of me! Don't you ever go home?" And she said, it very angrily."  
“I'm very sorry, Beth, yes, I do go home, but I was just making sure you got home alright."  
She had a very nice day, and now this" Okay, Jason, you see, I'm home so just go."  
“I will, Beth, but can I least walk you to the door?"  
"Jason, I've had enough of this! I am only a few feet from my door, don't you think I can make it there safely?"  
“Okay, Beth, I see you are still grouchy, I will see you tomorrow…. Good night." As it turned out, Jason was the least of her problems for that day; as soon as she entered her front door, her mom and dad was waiting on her in the kitchen.  
Her dad was the first one to speak actually, yell, “Where the hell have you been!?" You should have been home hours ago! We have been really worried and Jason has been driving us crazy all day waiting, on you!"  
They were her parents, and she knew not to raise their voice back to them so, she calmly said,"" I am very sorry I lost track of time; Becca and I was just talking. And I saw Jason when I come in, and talked to him he's gone home."  
Her dad said angrily "Just don't let this happen again! Get in here, and eat, and get ready for bed we have church tomorrow!"  
The day had been long, and she had not eat anything since noon, but she could not stand to hear them fuss at her any longer. So she just told them, "I ate at Rebecca. So I'm just going to go to bed." She ran up the stairs as fast as our legs would carry her. She was thinking, at least there's church tomorrow, and I get off this ranch again. She did not realize how tired, she really was till her head hit the pillow she was asleep. 

 

Chapter Two  
(He comes back)  
Her eyes was about to shut when Karen started talking to her. Karen is the voice of a little girl, she had been hearing ever since she left the store that day.  
" Elizabeth, just hold on he's coming. You just have to keep holding on"  
"You keep telling me that that but it doesn't matter. I don't have a choice! When I first looked into his eyes, it was like he took a part of me, that I can only get back when he comes back."  
"Would you like me to sing you to sleep, Elizabeth?" But Elizabeth could not answer her she was already asleep. Elizabeth awoke to her mom yelling "Breakfast is ready, Elizabeth, come, and eat."  
She stretched and yawned " I am coming, mom" She jumped out of bed, and dressed in a very pretty dress, and combed her hair. She had hopes that maybe today would finally be the day that he comes for her. She quickly made up for bed and ran downstairs.  
“Good morning, mom; sorry I over slept again."  
"Well, in spite of having to hurry to dress, you still look very pretty today!"  
"Thanks, mom, I'm glad it makes you happy." There was not a lot of talk while they were eating, and she was happy about that because she was starving. As soon as they were finished, her dad rushed them out to the buckboard. Elizabeth and her little brother Dan jumped on the back. Dan was two years younger than her, so she picked on him a lot." Beth when are you going fishing with me?" Dan asked."  
“When you get me a pole, and put a worm on it, and hold it, and pull the fish in; and take it off I will."  
"Hey! I’d be doing everything! Why would you be doing?"  
“Probably at home playing in the lake,” and she burst out laughing.  
"Hey, that's so mean! You could just say you don't want to go fishing with me!"  
By now they were pulling up in front of the church, and every single man came out to greet Elizabeth. She overheard one of them said "Wow! You look very beautiful today, Elizabeth."  
She just smiled." Thank you guys, but if you would excuse us, we would like to go find our seats."  
Jason was one of the men in the crowd, he said rather possessively "Beth, you can sit with me…"  
"Thanks, but no thanks Jason; we are going to sit with Rebecca. She grabbed her brother's arm “Come on little Dan, let's go find a seat and wait for Rebecca." As they got settled into their seats, the seats all around them were filled up with the young men. She could not stand them staring at her" Come on guys! I'm saving the seats for Becca, and her family." Every one of the men moved…. Except for Jason. "You to Jason move! Her brother could not stop laughing. Rebecca, and her family finally got there just as Elizabeth, was shooing away all the men.  
Becca looked at Elizabeth disgusted face, and giggled "See! What did I tell you? You keep pining after a guy you don't really know, and any one of these men here that you do know, would be thrilled to have you!"  
"Okay, Becca, you were right, but that doesn't mean I have to like any of them back!"  
The sermon started, and Elizabeth just wanted it to be over, because all she could see was these men staring at her. She wanted to stick your tongue out at them, but that would be too childish. Soon as the sermon was over, all the men stood up and waited for Elizabeth. She tried to avoid their stares to no avail, so as she walked down the aisle she said, “Come on guys, you know, there are a lot of other single women in here so go find them!"  
Becca laughed. “Wow! Can't believe you said that to those men , and that really wasn't helpful!"  
"Well , you tell me what to do then Becca!"  
"No, you really do not want me to tell you what to do."  
She looked at her pleadingly "Yes, I do! I'm so tired of the stares and, endless attention, and I'm just not that interested in any of them! Please tell me what to do!"  
“Okay, you asked for it, here's what I’d do; pick out one of these men, and get serious with him."  
Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry “Oh, Becca, you know that is not going to happen, so let's just go eat, and sit with my parents… that should cool them off."  
“Oh, Beth, that might work with them, but not with Jason."  
“I know but at least I can try."  
The women folk always brought food for after church. They said these after church Sunday dinners were so all of the church members could get to know the neighbors; but everyone knew it was really a time to catch up on all the gossip( who is running around with who, who was behind on their bills all the things that the preacher preached against).  
They went to find their table and once again Elizabeth was surrounded by all the men. All of a sudden she heard something. It was a voice she had heard before she stopped, she could not move. As she tried very hard to hear it over all the men’s chatter."  
Rebecca looked at her “Beth's wrong with you? Are you okay?"  
"He's here, Becca I can hear his voice!"  
Becca giggled "Oh, you always think he's around! "  
Then she heard, Karen say" he's here Elizabeth".  
She tried very hard to look around to find him, but all the men would not move, and every move she may they followed her.  
Jason came running up and said," Come on Beth, your dad told me to tell you were not eating here today; were going back to the ranch for dinner, and he tired of waiting for you; he's getting very mad." He started pulling her toward the door while she kept looking around trying to find the source of the voice. She got very mad at him or pulling on her arm so she finally told him very angrily “Stop pulling on me Jason and let me go…. I'm coming"! He quickly released her arm. She was almost to the door when she yelled back at Becca" Find him for me, he is really here.  
" Becca felt very bad for her, so she told her “I will Beth, I promise! Goodbye." Jason tried to help Elizabeth up on the buckboard, but she just gave him a very angrily look and said," I will do it myself!" She jumped up on the buckboard, and put Dan in between them.  
"Beth what did you do that for?" Jason said. She mumbled and refused to answer him. She was just watching the crowd the church, to see if she could see him. Right before the church went out of sight as the wagon rounded the corner, she saw a tall man in a blue plaid shirt, with Sandy blonde hair coming out of the church,…. and it looked like he was waving. As she looked at him, she had a feeling that she knew him. Rebecca walked around the tables to try to find anyone there she didn’t recognize. She saw a couple sitting at a table,that she'd never seen before. She walked over to them slowly and said" Hi my name is Rebecca that's my husband and baby over there. She pointed to her husband held her baby a few tables over. I just notice you were new here, and you're welcome to come and sit with me, and my family."  
"Oh, thanks," the man replied a little surprised at the welcome." My name is Edwin, he offered his hand, and this is my wife Mary Beth." Marybeth nodded hello, and smiled." We would be glad to but were waiting on our son; he stepped out for a minute."  
Rebecca tried to hide the look of surprise on her face "Oh! You have a son?"  
"Yes, we do, but he is much too big, to play your little ones, he's nineteen" and he laughed.  
“Oh, that's all right, my little one has plenty of playmates his brothers and sisters. But when your son gets back, please come and sit with us, we love to welcome you to church." She walked back over to David, and he told her that he had forgotten the babies cup of milk, in the buggy. "That's alright I will go back outside, and get it." She was still looking for this green eyed man, and not watching were she was going and she bumped into Edwin "Oops’ I'm so sorry!"  
"No, it's my fault I should've been watching where I was going." They exited the door and a tall man with Sandy blonde hair was standing there.  
Edwin said" Rebecca, this is my son Edward."  
She reached out to shake his hand and looked up at him, and was startled when she saw his bright green eyes.  
"Wow,! You have very green eyes!  
He smiled "Yes, I do; they have always been green."  
"Well my friend has been looking for years for man with green eyes!"  
She knew immediately she she had said the wrong thing.  
A little confused, Edward asked." Oh really, what is your friend's name?"  
"Oh sorry, I should have not said that..!"  
“Well, could you at least tell me if her name is Elizabeth, by any chance?"  
Taken back by what he said, Rebecca answered "Yes, it is! How did you know that?"  
He could not believe what she, just said he had been hunting so long." It was just a guess," and he smiled.  
"Well, it was very nice to meet you, we left the babies milk cup in our buggy, I have to go get it now."  
"Wait… Edward said hastily before you go could I ask you one more thing, could you at least tell me where this Elizabeth lives?"  
Rebecca was red-faced by now "Well, since I have blabbed everything else what could it hurt to tell you… she lives down the road on the Bolton ranch."  
"Thank you, Rebecca are telling me that can be assured this information is safe with me."  
"You are very welcome; I just hope I'm not in trouble with my best friend now,” and she grinned and turned around, and walked toward the buggy. When she was far enough away she could not hear them "St. Pa, I told you that was Elizabeth!"  
"Okay, okay, Edward; after all these years maybe you found her; now let's go eat."  
"But can we please stop at the Bolton ranch on our way home?"  
"What would we tell them that we came by for Edward? Should we tell them you're looking for a girl named Elizabeth that you haven’t seen in eleven years, and you’re going to marry her!?"  
"Oh, Pa It’s a ranch, we could ask them if they needed any help. We could go now, and eat when we get home. Please do this for me."  
"Okay, if it's that for that important, I guess so. Let me go get your mother."  
"I will be in the buckboard waiting."  
It only took them a few minutes after he got his mother to get to the ranch. They pulled up near the house, where all the men were sitting out on the porch. Edwin called out "Are any of you Mr. Bolton?"  
A big man with blonde hair, said", Yeah, that's me," and he walked down to them.  
While his dad was talking to Mr. Bolton, Edward kept looking around hoping to find a young woman who might be, Elizabeth. Finally, she walked out onto the porch to tell everyone to come and eat. That's when she noticed the buckboard sitting in the yard. Then she noticed the young man sitting on the back…the same tall man, she had seen coming out of the church that morning. Her heart started to race as she looked again at the young man; then she made eye contact with him,… and she saw his green eyes! She could not move a muscle. It was like the part of her that had been missing for so long was now back. Her dad was asking her what she wanted, but she could not hear a thing he was saying. She could not take her eyes away from the young man sitting on the back. "Time to eat mom says." She was just hoping her dad would invite them to dinner. But she was so entranced by his green eyes, she didn’t even notice when Jason came up beside, her.  
"Come on, Beth… You gonna to eat?" She thought Jason left until, he started pulling on her arm to get her attention.  
"Stop touching me Jason! Just go away and leave me alone!" She practically screamed, not looking away from Edward.  
"What in the world is the matter with you Beth?"  
"Nothing…nothing’s wrong with me Jason; just go on in, and I will be there in a minute." She saw the man climbed back in his wagon and took hold of his reins to start his horse. She realized he was leaving, but she knew that she would see him again. He lifted his hand and waved him on his face, as their wagon went back to the main road. She watched the wagon until it was almost out of sight.  
Her dad came out onto the porch "Are you going to eat Elizabeth?"  
"Of course; I'm on my way." The dinner meal seems so unimportant, but she managed to get a few bites down. As they were eating she saw Rebecca's rig, come up to the front of their house.  
"I'll be right back. Let me go see what Rebecca wants."  
She was running so fast she tripped as she was going out the door, and almost fell off the porch. Rebecca jumped off the buckboard and met her halfway.  
And she was yelling," I met him, Beth! I saw.. it's really him!"" I know, he came over here too Becca!" They could not control their excitement.  
“Oh, Beth I am so happy for you. Did you get to talk to him?"  
"No, silly everyone was here but I did get to see him."  
Rebecca held her nose way up in the air." Well I got to talk, to him. But I have to tell you something; I'm so sorry, but when I saw his green eyes, I told them I had a friend who was looking for a man with green eyes, just like his! Please don't be mad at me it just slipped out!"  
"God no, Becca… just tell me what he said."  
"Well, he knew your name was Elizabeth, and he asked where you live." Elizabeth smile was brighter than Rebecca had ever seen it." He remembered me, Becca, I told you he would!"  
David spoke up "Come on, Rebecca the baby is getting fussy." Rebecca turned and started to get up on her rig." Wait Becca…. did you find out his name?"  
She turned" Oh sorry yes, it's Edward."  
Elizabeth was beaming, she put her arms across her chest." Edward,… such a beautiful name!"  
She grabbed Rebecca, and gave her a hug "Thank you so much for helping me out."  
“Oh, that's what best friends are for, I'm just so happy for you. But why are you crying now?"  
"I'm just so happy…happy my wait is over!"  
"I have to go now, I will see you next Saturday.  
“How does my face look Becca?" as she was trying to get it dry.  
"You look great, so just go eat."  
She waved bye to Rebecca, and she was walking back to the house, and it feels like she was walking on clouds. 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Three  
(Jason Don’t Listen)  
When she got to the porch, there was Jason waiting on her.  
"What was that all about Beth?"  
"Nothing, just that Rebecca got a new dress, and she's very excited about it, and she wants me to see it."  
"But why would you be so interested, or make you smile so much like you're doing now? You don't even like dresses!"  
"But just don't worry about it, Jason, I didn't have to tell you anything so stop asking me questions!" She floated on into the kitchen but as soon as she sat down, her mom asked her what had Rebecca wanted with her. Elizabeth told her the same dress story she had given Jason." You haven't stopped smiling since you came in. I can’t imagine you getting that much pleasure out of the new dress. It's all I can do to make you look addresses to buy.  
"Well, she says, it's a very beautiful dress." Her dad came in the room, and over heard what they were talking about." Wow! If she can afford a new dress, with a new baby, maybe I'm paying David too much!" he laughed.  
With the men finally finished talking, they went back out to the porch, leaving her and her mom, to do the dishes.  
"I haven't seen you this happy in a while Elizabeth. What's going on?" Her mom asked, puzzled.  
"Mom I'm going to tell you something, the please don't tell anyone else.  
"Elizabeth, if you asked me not to tell, you know I won’t. So what is this all about, and don't tell me it's about a new dress!"  
"Mom is really good news, but you cannot tell…. especially dad or Jason."  
"Okay, Elizabeth, just stop this, and tell me!" She paused for a moment, and then looked up at her mom and barely whispered.  
"My green eyed man is back and he remembers me!"  
Her mom’s face became very somber." Honey, how do you know it's really him?"  
"Because he talked to Rebecca at church, and he remembered my name, and he asked her where I lived."  
"Really Elizabeth have you seen him, do you know for sure it's him?"  
"Yes mom that was him, and his family in the buckboard before we ate… and he still has his beautiful green eyes! Maybe next Sunday I will get to talk to him."  
Jason entered the kitchen just then "What are you two ladies talking about?"  
"Oh you know, Becca, and her new dress; if you're so interested in women's conversations, maybe you should go to her house and ask her if you can try it on, it might just fit you!" and she said it very sarcastically.  
"Are you trying to be funny Elizabeth." Her mom asked her matter factually.  
Elizabeth did not answer her mother, but said "Just go out with the men folk Jason, and leave us alone!"  
"God, Elizabeth, I just came in to see if you needed any help you don't have to be so mean."  
"Yes Jason you can help me, by leaving me alone!"  
Jason was undaunted" Oh, Elizabeth, I know you don't mean that" and she smiled.  
"Yes, I do! Just go visit with the men, and pretend that you are one."  
She could tell by the look on her mom's face that she was very upset "Elizabeth why are you being so mean to Jason?  
"Mom, I don't want to be mean to him, but he just won't leave me alone I keep trying to tell him."  
"Elizabeth it's Jason, one of the oldest friends. Just don't be mean to him."  
"But mom, he just will not quit touching me, and he never listens anymore, if you don’t believe me, just watch this."" Jason sit down at the table, I need to talk to you."  
Jason readily sat down at the table, and he was smiling "Yes Elizabeth I would do anything for you."  
Elizabeth said down and looked him directly in the face "Jason, you really have to listen to me, I am not in love with you, and we will never be married. And if you do not stop this, we will no longer even be friends. I would like for you to just go back to acting like Jason, my friend" she paused for a moment and looked at his face, and he still had that stupid grin on his face, and she knew he was not listening.  
He reached over, and tried to take her hand, but she jerked it back quickly." Oh Beth, I know you don't mean really mean that; you really love me!"  
She jumped up from the table and looked at her mom, who had been listening to everything she told him." You see, he is just not listening to me. You would not like it if someone was trying to touch you all the time, and you didn't want him to touch you! "Her mom looked Jason and back at her daughter, and just shook her head.  
"I just don't know what to do anymore Mom."  
"Just give him time Elizabeth, but just don't be so mean to him."  
"Okay, mom I will try that I've had enough for today. I think I'm going to bed."  
Jason spoke up very fast "But Beth, I thought we could go swimming for a while” and he looked like he just got punished.  
"No Jason," and before she said another word, she looked at her mom. She saw the look on her mom's face. Remembering what she had just told her." I am too tired, maybe some other time."  
Jason was very disappointed. He lowered his head, and looked like he is about to cry.  
Elizabeth was trying not to laugh, when she looked at her mom "Okay, mom was that better?"  
"Yes Elizabeth that was much better. "Her mom got worried." Elizabeth why are you going to bed so early, do you feel all right?"  
"Yes mom, I'm just a little tired. It's been a frustrating day for me."  
"Okay, honey as long as you are okay. I will see you in the morning."  
She ran up the stairs so fast she took two steps at a time. As soon as she got in her room she fell on her bed, and cuddled up to her pillow, and her thoughts went to Edward "Oh, Karen he is so handsome. More handsome than I ever thought he would be.”  
“ I told you he would come back Elizabeth".  
She pulled her pillow tighter." I just can't wait till next Sunday, just to hear his voice. He is all I've ever dreamed of. Don't you think he's so handsome, Karen?"  
"Sorry, Elizabeth, he's just not my type, but if you're talking about Jason."  
"Yes, I think Jason would have been perfect for you, Karen""  
Yes, I do too, but not where I'm at."  
The long day had taking its tow on Elizabeth and she yawned and stretched." Karen will you sing me to sleep, I just love your voice?" Karen started singing to her and it was not long for she was sound asleep. 

Elizabeth woke the next morning with Karen screaming at her " He's here, Elizabeth wakeup he is here!"  
Karen was so loud it scared Elizabeth; she jolted up in bed. "I am up Karen, you can stop screaming now. What are you trying to tell me is he downstairs?"  
" No, I don't know exactly where he is, but he is very near, so hurry up."  
Elizabeth knew it was almost time for her to go to work, so she got up, dressed, and made her bed, and went downstairs.  
"Good morning, Elizabeth, you are a little early today. But breakfast is almost ready."  
"I can tell, it smells really good in here, is there anything I can help you with mom?"  
" No, but thanks for asking everything is just about done."  
Elizabeth heard the front door open, and she turned, and looked when Jason came in "Good morning beautiful."  
Elizabeth gave him a dirty look. But spoke to her mom "He must be talking to you, mom,” and she giggled.  
"Very funny, Beth but at least you're not being mean to me today, "and he just smiled.  
Elizabeth grabbed a biscuit and some eggs, started sit down at a table.  
"Well why didn't you make me a plate?"  
She started to throw her eggs and biscuit at him, but instead she said," I'm not your slave, Jason, so just go get your own. Better yet, go find a girl who will actually be willing to marry you, and let her get your breakfast."  
"Well, I didn't mean it like that, Elizabeth, is just you were already there,… and I am your... friend " he looked like a lost puppy dog.  
For once she actually felt a little sorry for him, so she grabbed a plate, and slung some eggs on it, and threw a biscuit on top and set it down hard on the table in front of him. Her mom gave her another I –warned- you look.  
"But mom, he has two hands, and two legs, and I have to get to work." Elizabeth gulped down her food and told her mom she would see her at lunch.  
Jason, who had barely began eating, pushed his plate away, and hopped up and whined" wait for me, Elizabeth."  
"Why? You scared that something will get you? Oh, come on, I will protect you "she burst out laughing.  
"Oh Elizabeth stop that!, you know, I just like walking with you." On the way out the door Jason said," So are you going fishing with me, and little, Dan Saturday?"  
Elizabeth mumbled something, and gave a bored yawn.  
"Are you still sleepy? You went to bed so early didn’t you get enough sleep?"  
She continued to ignore him, as they made their way to the barn with him tagging right behind her.  
Soon as they walked into the barn she saw David Rebecca's husband." Jason: go over there, and bother David and leave me alone; going to check on my horse."  
"But Elizabeth I wanted to go with you. I know you need my help for something." She could not wait to get away from him, so she ran back toward the stall, and got a couple of carrots, that she had hidden for her horse. Suzy Q had been her horse since her dad had gave it to her on her 15th birthday. And now Suzy Q was with colt, and she was so big, and she looks so miserable. Elizabeth bent down, and was rubbing Suzy Q stomach when her dad came up behind her.  
"Elizabeth, these are the two new guys, I want you stay with him all week, and show them what to do." She thought to herself before she stood up, God, no I have enough to deal with Jason, and now too old guys, I have to stay with all week and fight off! But she knew she had to get it over with. So she took a deep breath before she stood up, and turned around. She turned around, and was suddenly staring into a beautiful pair of green eyes!


End file.
